clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reapuff
The Grim Reapuff is a hairless, fleshless puffle who wears a black hood and carries a scythe. He is responsible for the death of all puffles, for if they didn't die they would become zombies. Background Unknown to most, puffles are not terrestrial creatures, but really are an amalgamation of microscopic polyextremophile aliens, minerals, and certain earth organisms. Their biology is completely different from most other organisms; they can live forever. Their brains are almost ageless and are able to repair themselves, but their bodies weaken throughout the years. Eventually, it'll hit it's weakest link, and the puffle will release toxins throughout it's body which will preserve it, but the puffle finds it very painful to move. The body also functions poorly in this state. If the puffle endures this for a long time, it's brain will release certain chemicals, which will turn it into a mindless creature. The Masters of the Universe didn't like this, so they decided to make a way for puffles to die. With certain technology, they found out that when certain forms of ions and electricity were emitted directally into the puffle's brain, it would shut down the brain, causing the toxins in the puffle to halt, as well as the termination of organ fucnction, killing the puffle. However, none of them had the heart, or time, to do such thing. They went to the crater and saw an abandoned black puffle. They decided to raise him to do the job. The Scythe they gave him could teleport him to anywhere and could freeze time, so he could kill puffles at the second they die. About Him Grim Reapuff is very stern and takes his job seriously. He'll never let someone cheat him again. He shows no mercy, discrimination, or laziness. Puffles usually see him before they die, and are sometimes scared, even if they are in pain. The Grim Reapuff chooses who wants to see him, although talking puffles, like the Von Injoface Family or Administrator Kai can see him regardless. In fact, he is purposely responsible for the creation of talking puffles. As it turns out, different form of electricity had a different effect on the puffle's brain. When emitted out of the scythe at the right configuration, it could change them in a way other than death. This is how Grim Reapuff can talk. However, other puffles were jealous and wanted to talk too. He knew that he wasn't allowed to do this, but they were offering him rewards. Anyways, along with the gift of talking, Grim Reapuff gave them a longer lifetime, by causing the brain to slow functions of the body and made them swear that they would never produce offspring. However, the Puffles didn't give him the reward they had promised, and when the Masters of the Universe found out about this, they punished Grim Reapuff by suspending him from his job. While suspended, the talking puffles DID reproduce, starting multiple families of Talking Puffles (including the infamous Von Injoface Family). Grim Reapuff really wanted revenge, but couldn't kill them, nor take away their gifts. He then got a sick idea. He decided to make their brains be unable to produce the chemical that would turn them into zombies. So for thousands oof years, they are consious, and in extreme pain whenever they move (and Grim Reapuff enforces their movement). Grim Reapuff has no intention of killing them in the future. Victims *Mabel I *Mabel II *Mabel III *Mabel IV *Mabel V *Mabel VI *Mabel VII *Mabel VIII *Mabel IX *Mabel 10 *Mabel XI *Mabel XII *Mabel XIII *Mabel XIV *Mabel XV *Mabel XVI *Mabel XVII *Harold Aye-Que *Oreop von Injoface Category:Halloween Category:Puffles Category:Anthropomorphic Personifications